Looking for Sakura
by Raphaella Trevane
Summary: Gaara has established a work relationship with Sakura. Previously though, they had a brief romance, or at least in his point of view. Will his feelings for her be renewed or stay the same? Bad summary but please read! And title may change too.


First chapter for my newest story. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Tsunade was in her office filling out paperwork. She had started feeling bored and felt the need to talk to someone. Conveniently, her medical student was also in her room doing work.<p>

"So, Sakura. Any plans for this weekend?"

The student flipped through her book. "Not really. Just some extra work and seeing patients."

"No dates or anything? You see Gaara awfully alot at work. Ask him out already."

"No, I just don't have the time."

Tsunade was seriously annoyed. Sakura could have anyone and yet she chose to be alone for whatever reason. "Do you see how much he likes you?"

"I try not to notice it too much. Relationships are distracting at this time." Sakura got up to leave. "I've got to go now. Another appointment. See you tomorrow."

"Have a good day, Sakura. And please go on a date or something. Have fun for once." Tsunade said. She was really concerned about her student.

-Outside Tsunade's office-

"Gaara, you have to ask the Hokage for me. She won't do it if I ask her myself." Hinata said. "She'll at least listen to you."

"It's a really big favor. I mean, you're asking for a month off from work to go on a vacation. How can you afford to do this?"

"My dad paid for it already. He totally owes me for ruining my party. Please ask her. PLEASE!" HInata got on her knees and begged.

"Fine, but you owe me big time. Sakura, I didn't see you there. Hi." Gaara smiled at her.

The pink haired girl looked up and quietly said hello before turning away in a hurry to her next appointment.

"Bye Sakura! Ok, lover boy, go ask Tsunade right now."

"Right ok."

Gaara entered Tsunade's office and greeted her. "Hey Tsunade, I was wondering...could Hinata..."

"What, let me guess, take the whole month off for a vacation?" The Hokage tried to hide the anger in her voice.

The employee stood there wondering what to say. "I have good reasons. Apparently, Hinata's dad ruined her party and he got her a trip to someplace."

The blond sighed. "I should so fire her one of these days. Fine, let her have the vacation. I'd be happy if she could give it to Sakura since she needs a break. Which reminds me, what is your relationship with her?"

"Hinata? We've been friends for like ever. I thought you knew this." A confused Gaara said.

"No, I mean Sakura."

Gaara looked at the ground and tried to think of what to say.

_6 years ago_

_The red haired teen opened the door slightly to his father's bedroom. There was someone who caught his eye. A pink haired girl sitting on the bed. She was fixing her clothes and holding money in her hand. This seemed all too familiar to him._

_"So, tomorrow is good?" He heard his father say to the girl._

_Still looking away she nodded her head._

_"Good. You can leave now." _

_The pink haired girl picked up her belongings and walked towards the door. The teen quickly looked for a hiding place. _

_-The next day- _

_She was outside lighting a cigarette. He stood beside her and hoped she would notice._

_He watched her curiously as she drew symbols. _

_"What do these mean?" He inquired._

_"The first one, Love exists. The second, There is hope. The third, you will not survive here."_

_"Which place is this?"_

_She turned to look at him. He saw her beautiful green eyes. _

_"Have you heard what I am? I'm a whore child." The girl said solemnly. _

_The teen looked at the ground. "I wonder. Who decided that's who you had to be?" _

_Upon hearing that, she circled the third symbol and left. The teen glanced at the wall and silently wept. It was all too true._

"Sakura and I are simply co-workers. Or more like I work for her most of the time. That's our entire relationship."

Tsunade knew there had to be more than that but decided not to push the issue. "I hope Hinata has a nice vacation. And you have a good weekend too, Gaara."

"You too, Hokage." Gaara left the room and closed the door behind him. At the end of the hall, he saw Hinata walking towards him.

"So, how was it? Do I have permission to leave? And you were in there for a while, what happened?"

"Yes you can go. We just had a talk about things, you know, about work and stuff."

"I see. You want to go for dinner now? What are you in the mood for?"

"I'll have whatever you're having."

* * *

><p>There are other stories I am working on but it's been a while since I thought about them.<p>

Please leave a review. I want to know what you think.


End file.
